Bored Now
by Murasaki2
Summary: The Dark Kamui is bored and horny. After running down his list of possible amusements, he decides on Keiichi. In-progress.


**Bored Now**  


  
  
  
  
The Dark Kamui was bored.  
  
Really, one would have thought that toppling civilization should be nonstop thrills, but it wasn't. After all, how many kekkai can you break, how many earthquakes can you cause, before it becomes routine?  
  
How many Wishes can you grant, before you start wondering when anyone will ask about /yours/, or if it will ever be granted?  
  
The young man that the world knew as Fuuma Monou ran a hand through his dark hair in irritation, while the other tapped impatiently on the chair's arm.  
  
It was, he decided for what seemed the hundredth time, very hard to focus on destiny when you were sitting in a chair whose back resembled an erect penis. Inevitably, you remembered /what/ you were sitting on, and it gave you /ideas/. Particularly when you were bored nearly out of your wits.  
  
He let out an explosive sigh.  
  
Generally, he didn't really mind those ideas, as long as the option of eventually carrying them out seemed plausible. At the moment, however, his boredom was due as much to a frustrated sex drive as to anything else. The sakurazukamori, for reasons he hadn't chosen to share with Fuuma, had decided that he was Not In The Mood. He hadn't been in the mood for over a week now. This was a great source of irritation, since things between him and the assassin had evolved to the point where the sakurazukamori had become Fuuma's most frequent bed partner.   
  
Not that there weren't /others/ he could go to for sex, of course. There was Kakyou, for instance. The yumemi was usually willing, after you cajoled, flirted and threatened enough.   
  
Getting Kakyou into bed could be almost a game that way, a long elaborate game of seduction and oddly coy denial that generally ended when Kakyou worked the younger man into such a height of mixed arousal and frustration that Fuuma was forced to do something definitive and drastic. Something along the lines of cornering the yumemi, shoving him face down onto a bed (or whatever else was conveniently handy at the time) and proceeding to fuck him within an inch of his life... or so it always seemed at those times, what with all the moans and screams and the yumemi managing to practically pass out when he came (and he actually /had/ managed that a couple of times).  
  
Sex with Kakyou was not nearly as frequent, but on the whole it was a more satisfying experience than sex with the sakurazukamori.   
  
At the moment, however, Kakyou had decided that it was time to succumb to one of his occasional fits of depression, which mostly consisted of him replaying in the dreamscape his ill-fated, pseudo-relationship with Hokuto Sumeragi Now generally, catching the very tail end of the process meant that Fuuma had an excuse to hold and comfort the mercurial yumemi, which in turn meant that Kakyou would sob into Fuuma's shoulder until he decided that he wanted to just Forget The Bitch anyway. Something usually accomplished letting Fuuma fuck him without making him jump though hoops first.  
  
Fuuma judged that it was a good couple of days until Kakyou would be expecting to fall into a comforting embrace (maybe more; of late it seemed that it was requiring more time and effort for Kakyou to work himself into the sort of depression that reminded that Life Is Not Worth Living Without Her). Until then, Fuuma was on his own, just him, an unsatisfied sex drive, and Kanoe's Dick Chair.  
  
It was very upsetting to be denied regular sex.  
  
Drumming long, slender fingers on the chair's arm, the dark kamui ran over available options.   
  
He supposed he could go hit on Yuuto for awhile. The blonde man, while never really /inviting/ any advances, never seemed particularly taken aback by them... if caught in the right moment (i.e. away from Satsuki or Kanoe) he might even match Fuuma innuendo for innuendo. Yuuto claimed to be straight, but Fuuma still idly wondered just how... /flexible/ the older man could be.  
  
Except that he knew that attempting to find out was just as likely to leave him even more frustrated than he usually was.  
  
Nataku, then? Fuuma made a face. He didn't even know if the bioroid was biologically equipped for sex... of course, Fuuma was a creative guy, he could improvise, and Nataku at least had a /mouth/... but the thought of an untimely "Tousan" sent uncomfortable shiver up Fuuma's spine.  
  
Fuuma laid back on chair, kicking his foot in short, impatient spasms. The only /other/ man he had conveniently was Kusanagi... and /that/ was enough to make him shudder violently. He shook his head, trying to get the mental image of a naked, frisky Kusanagi out of his head... the point here was /not/ to scare his libido out of existence, after all.  
  
No, definitely he would just have to go further afield in his search for amusement.  
  
He could always torment Kamui, of course.  
  
But really, /that/ was wearing just as thin as blowing up kekkai... well, maybe not /quite/ as thin. Kamui was a remarkably pretty, fuckable boy, after all. The problem, in Fuuma's eyes, was that his younger counterpart was simply no fun. He wasn't willing, and yet he was always so damned submissive... like a weepy little rag doll. However much fun it might be to lick of Kamui's tears and however inviting the supple neck seemed, Fuuma didn't particularly relish the thought of banging a rag doll.  
  
He idly went over the list of Seals... three of them were female, that left /them/ out immediately... although maybe the soapland girl would be an interesting, educational experience, some other time, when he was feeling adventurous. Right now he just wanted something tried and true, so to speak, and he'd never once been with a woman.  
  
Which left, really, two other choices. One, who probably blushed at the use of the word . Immediately discarded, Fuuma's favorite flavor had never been vanilla*... besides, the idea was to relieve his boredom, not add to it. As for the other... perhaps a bit too loud and obnoxious for his tastes, but altogether, the Kouya boy really wasn't that bad... Fuuma might even have seriously considered it, if not for the idea of having to beat a rabid Ise Bitch away with a stick.  
  
The Rijichou of Clamp Campus, maybe? Wouldn't /that/ be a kick in the pants. No, too hard to get past that ninja secretary who looked like he had some large object lodged up his ass.  
  
The thought of Clamp Campus, however, brought to mind an incident he had observed a few weeks ago. He had been quietly stalking Kamui while he waited for the sakura to be fed so he could amuse himself with the sakurazukamori. It hd been a beautiful afternoon, and Kamui had left the Seal's mansion with his schoolbag in tow (so unfair that, why should Kamui get a mansion while he was stuck in a moldy basement with a crazy ho). He had stopped a good forty minutes by the tree that marked Kotori's grave, doing nothing, apparently, but talk to birds (although, truth be told, a bird could probably make more rational conversation than Kotori, especially towards the end).   
  
Eventually, when Fuuma was thoroughly bored and about to walk away in disgust, Kamui had torn himself away and gone to meet someone in one of the many parks of Clamp Campus.  
  
The someone was a boy, blonde and taller than Kamui, probably a couple of inches shorter than Fuuma himself. The someone was quite obviously smitten with Kamui, to judge by the calf-eyed looks he gave Fuuma's twin star. And Kamui quite obviously realized this and enjoying the attention, despite the fact that he never openly flirted with his companion.  
  
Fuuma had found it terribly interesting at the time.  
  
He had also found the blonde boy to be, to put it succinctly, /damn/ fine.  
  
And he had also been close enough to catch a name.  
  
Ten minutes later, the Dark Kamui stepped into the cavernous room holding that monstrosity of a computer affectionately called Beast by its owner.  
  
Yo, Satsuki-chan! he hollered as he looked up at the girl sitting up inside the computer, her body pierced by countless cables. You busy?  
  
There was a brief pause, then the girl removed her visor and peered down at Fuuma Monou, kamui of the Dragons of Earth.   
  
Yeah, I am. What do you want /now/?  
  
I'm bored, he replied simply, as if that explained it.  
  
Go fuck somebody.  
  
Can't, they're all busy or convinced they're straight.  
  
Busy? What about Kakyou?  
  
First stages of angst. Not getting any /less/ bored here, honey.  
  
Satsuki sighed in irritation. She could certainly sympathize with boredom... but Fuuma became an obnoxious prick when he was bored or denied sex.   
  
Yeah, so?  
  
I wanted to play for a bit. He replied She didn't need her glasses to know he was smirking.  
  
I thought you didn't play with people that don't have dicks. She called back in a sarcastic tone of voice. (Not that she would have wanted him even if he wasn't gayer than her entire collection of BeBoy Zips, of course. Nope, not at all... she thought, ignoring the mild heat rising to her cheeks)  
  
Not usually, no; but you have a Beast, so you're at least marginally amusing and useful.  
  
Arrogant prick.   
  
Sociopathic bitch, he retorted amicably. Come on, honey, help me out here. I'll take ya out for ice cream. You know, out in direct sunlight.  
  
Oh well, how can I resist then? she replied. But she also realized that Fuuma wasn't going away until he got what he wanted... whatever that happened to be. Fine, fine! What do you want me to do?  
  
I want you to hack into the Clamp Campus mainframe.  
  
Oh, fun. Why didn't you say so in the first place?  
  
Because you were to busy PMSing. He bantered.  
  
She muttered, but it held no real malice. Not now that she knew this would actually be entertaining. What are you looking for, exactly?  
  
There should be a guy named Keiichi in Kamui's year. Pull up everything they've got on him.


End file.
